legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 March 2013
12:02 bluejay? 12:05 Back 12:06 Well bye again 01:05 HI Chipika 01:06 HI MiniTheFig 01:06 Hello. 01:09 Hi 01:11 How is it going 01:12 It got up and danced away. 01:13 01:18 hey 01:19 Hello, Edawg. 01:20 Hey Edawglemon 01:20 CHIP!!!! 01:20 and bluejay11! 01:21 01:21 Thats who I am 01:22 Don't wear it out. 01:23 hehe 01:23 brb 01:30 I am bored very bored 01:30 bbl 01:30 Bye 01:30 SYS 01:32 So................................... 01:32 anyone on 01:33 Jw1709 01:33 ? 02:03 http://lego-world-mmog-project.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page?action=edit 02:03 My wiki for my project is set up 02:05 Hello 02:07 Hey blue can I be a Lutheran on ur wiki? 02:08 Mythran not Lutheran 02:08 02:09 02:10 In my game instead of Mythrans there are Masters so you can join as a Master 02:10 Hey Chipika like me new wiki 02:11 Yes, it's nice. 02:11 Guys everyone here who wants the LU trilogy to stay alive , we need to work together and start the lego world wiki 02:11 Then can I be a master? 02:12 It is started http://lego-world-mmog-project.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page and its not based on LU 02:12 my project is not based on LU 02:13 Ik but kind of like MY 02:13 Does anyone know how to add a background 02:13 to a wiki? 02:13 02:14 No 02:14 A ask jammester 02:14 Auto correct! 02:14 You go to the wiki toolbar, then go to Customize. 02:15 You should be able to customize the wiki's theme from there. 02:15 If you can't, then it's not the right button. 02:16 Wait so u already have a picture of ME? 02:16 LW 02:18 can I call it LW? 02:19 Well can I be a master in ur games 02:19 Now that u have this idea that's all the chat is about 02:19 Sure 02:19 02:19 02:19 02:20 I am exploding with joy 02:20 02:20 Cool 02:20 can't wait for the opening 02:21 Well c u l8r 02:22 Bye, Super. May the force be with you. 02:22 So Chipika you joining the new wiki 02:23 Yes, of course I will. 02:23 02:23 Thanks 02:23 I'll try to help you with the wiki. 02:24 my project is moving there and I will create an actual site soon 02:24 Okay. 02:27 I hope he doesn't get mad User:Dr. Satl, M.D. 02:28 Hmm. 02:29 I will create a site very soon though 02:30 Hello, Edawg. 02:30 hey 02:30 again 02:31 02:31 Brb. 02:34 Hi Edawg I made a wiki for my project 02:37 cool eh 02:39 hey 02:40 i have a question 02:40 Yeah 02:40 ask away 02:41 where are u going to get millions of dollars for this project 02:41 woah! 02:41 cool! 02:41 if u dont have enough it will be like LU 02:41 whats the link? 02:41 Lego world wiki 02:41 Donations and I will save up 02:41 02:41 cool 02:42 http://lego-world-mmog-project.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page 02:42 so who are u going to make masters? 02:42 i am sure of JWL 02:42 Masters are like Mythrans 02:43 they have to moderate and lots of cool stuff 02:43 i know but who is going to be masters in the game? 02:43 like JWL ,chip,me,and u 02:43 who do u think will be masters 02:44 : 02:44 :\/ 02:44 pacman! 02:44 im a master! 02:44 i think... 02:45 Look oon my blog on the LU Wiki 02:45 this wiki 02:45 u know mythrans in LU well in the Lego world there are called masters 02:47 i am not qualified for master 02:47 02:48 Yes you are 02:48 i am not even in the team 02:48 i looked on the list i am not in the list of team 02:49 :\/ pacman 02:50 Well I will add you 02:50 then 02:50 well look on the bright side the MMOG is going to be a hit! 02:50 o 02:50 k 02:50 02:51 how do u have a pic of LW if it is not even ready? 02:51 can you add me as a master too? 02:51 ed u are a master 02:51 it says storyline maker,master 02:52 02:55 Hi Chipika 02:55 yesssss 02:56 http://www.amazon.com/Hutzler-5717-571-Banana-Slicer/dp/B0047E0EII/ref=cm_cr_pr_product_top 02:56 http://lego-world-mmog-project.wikia.com/wiki/ NPC page has been added 02:56 read the comments 02:57 hey blue do u still need help on the storyline? 02:58 cause i am creative with ideas 02:58 Yeah sure 03:02 where can we discuss these ideas? 03:02 On the new wiki 03:03 cause i dont trust chip while hes lurking in the shadows 03:03 03:03 do u know how to put up a chat? 03:03 cause we need that 03:04 No but I already figured out how to add background 03:04 So I will try 03:06 how? 03:06 i will look on th how to wiki u can find anything 03:06 i will look how to put a chat on a wiki 03:07 Go to Admin Dashboard, Wiki Features, enable chat from there. 03:07 I know 03:07 I am doing it now 03:08 how to wiki is a bunch or junk :l 03:09 i typed how to tmake a tie and it showed how to make a pie 03:09 I just love Wikia. It's awesome. 03:09 *make 03:09 *of 03:10 Pies are cooler than ties. Unless they're bowties. 03:11 :o no 03:12 dude what are the characters going to look like in the game 03:12 are they going to look like ones in LU or different? 03:17 i am trying to make a blog but it is still loading 03:17 Use the force. 03:18 03:18 Different than the NPCs in LU 03:18 yus 03:18 no i mean the character/player 03:18 so did u make the chat? 03:18 Pretty much 03:19 cause if u did i would exit this one and join that chat 03:19 No I am sorta busy right now 03:19 I will add it in a few minutes though 03:20 my profile page isnt loading so i am waiting for that so i can make my profile look awesomeee 03:20 if u checked mine it is awesome 03:21 okay 03:23 awesome huh? 03:24 Yes, indeed. 03:25 03:25 sry if i dont reply in a while i am looking on other sights 03:26 i do back and forht 03:26 *forth 03:31 blue how long have u been working on Lego World 03:34 I have been working on the stuff since last year and I revealed it my project to the public in January this year 03:35 That's awesome. 03:40 Welcome back, BlueJay. 03:40 i was just watching the Lego Universe making and the ending it was sad 03:40 i dont want that to happen to Lego World 03:42 bye bluwe 03:42 *blue 03:45 so how are the designs? 03:45 Designs> 03:46 Hello, BlueJay. 03:46 Hi 03:46 Hi 03:47 Hi 03:47 Hello. 03:48 Chat kicked me out 03:48 Chat kicked me out again 03:48 Aww. You should use the force on it. 03:52 why is the chat kicking him out? 03:53 He's probably having connection issues or something. 03:53 so chip what is a content artist? 03:54 that is ur job for the new MMOG 03:54 right? 03:54 Concept artists draw out the ideas people come up with. 03:54 o so how is that working out? 03:55 Well, it's going pretty well. I've made up a lot of ideas, and drawn them. 03:56 what are some? 03:56 ideas 03:57 Made up some NPCs, a world or two, some items, that kind of stuff. 03:57 what are the worlds? 03:57 like name? 03:57 Haven't come up with names. I am terrible with making names for stuff. 03:58 so what do the worlds look like ,decribe them maybe i can make a name 03:59 if u can highberlink me a photo 04:00 One of them is like a place with lots of spiderwebs, some broken down houses, and a really tall tower. It is a dully colored world. 04:01 uh.. 04:01 I haven't drawn that on the computer yet, so I'll work on drawing that tomorrow. 04:01 k 04:01 /let me think of names from the decribtion 04:02 eggroll city? 04:02 hollow tower? 04:02 cobweb countryA? 04:03 *country 04:03 Hello, BlueJay. 04:03 so are those good names? 04:03 Yeah, much better than what I came up with. 04:04 what did u come up with so far? 04:04 A name I came up with was Spiderman Land. 04:04 i want to know the names u came up with 04:04 04:04 rhymes? 04:05 And then there was Web Filled Platform. 04:05 nothin from me 04:05 that was horable 04:05 Exactly. 04:05 my eyes are going to shot out of my eyesocket 04:05 that was just ,no 04:06 so we could pick from cobweb country and hollow tower 04:06 That is why I do more designing than naming. 04:06 and none of urs 04:06 we need to pick one 04:07 while u think of that what does the other one look like? 04:07 *the other 04:07 i spelt that right nv, 04:07 *nvm 04:07 Other one is a meadow that is all sorts of green and full of glowing lights. 04:08 are u joking? 04:08 The chat is almost up on the Wiki 04:08 or is that a real world 04:08 great 04:08 we are thinking of names for the worlds 04:08 chip is that a real world? 04:09 chip 04:09 It was an area I made up. 04:09 chip? u there 04:10 Still trying to make up the rest of said world. 04:10 is it a real world 04:10 Area, part of a world. 04:10 Not a whole world. 04:10 ok what is the other half of the world look like/ 04:10 I still need to come up with that. 04:11 o 04:11 Welcome back, BlueJay. 04:11 I suggest fixing your connection, if that's the problem. 04:11 so u havent drew it yet/ 04:11 No, I only have the meadowy part drawn. 04:11 thats what i meant 04:11 The rest is a blank oval shape. 04:12 i will try drawing something like that but i will most likely mess up 04:13 No, you won't. Believe in yourself, you can do anything if you believe in yourself. 04:13 Welcome back again, BlueJay. 04:13 nope messed up totally 04:13 /:P 04:13 :\/ 04:14 808 04:14 thats my butterfly 04:14 04:14 Cute. 04:14 :{ 04:14 thats a mustache just like this 04:14 :3 04:15 so gentleman like 04:15 Like a boss! 04:15 04:17 Hi Chat is up 04:17 on the wiki 04:17 Indeed. 04:18 Come on SFC join the chat 04:19 Come on SFC join my chat 04:19 Okay, let's not spam that. 04:19 Sorry 04:19 04:19 It's okay. 04:19 Though, that did kind of rhyme. 04:20 sry my dad asked me to do something 05:39 (peace) 2013 03 04